A Night of Dancing
by An Indigo Moon
Summary: Oneshot. Buffy and Spike go on a date at the Bronze instead of the Scooby Gang in Dead Things. Spuffiness, meet fluff.


A/N: Just a little fic I though of ages ago. Enjoy!

A Night of Dancing

Buffy and Spike sat across from each other at a small table in Sunnydale's one and only club. Both were looking their separate ways, Spike picking nervously at an onion flower and Buffy fiddling with her necklace. The music was upbeat and contagious, and although they both were proven dancers, neither seemed inclined to move from their seats and continued to examine the apparently captivating wallpaper.

After several more minutes of monotony, for they must have been at this for a half hour at least, Buffy stood and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of her chair. Slipping it on, she raised her eyebrow at Spike, who was watching her with avid interest. He tilted his head and returned her expression, with the excpetion of his trademark smirk playing on his lips. "Where ya going, love?"

"Home. Remind me why I even agreed to this? And don't call me love." Buffy's coat was on now, and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

If it was possible, Spike smirked even more. "Don't ask me why, pet. I asked, you came. If you want, we can go somewhere more comfortable." He cocked his head to the other side, the innuendo clearly getting through to her.

Without more than a glare, Buffy ignored it. "You well, I won't be here much longer unless we actually _do_ something." She then winced at her own implication; Spike could find a connection to sex with anything. He simply stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I mean, you know, talk, dance, share your food…" She reached for his onion platter, but his hand slapped hers away lightly.

"Fine. You want to dance? We'll dance." He grabbed her hand and dragged towards the many other couples on the floor, swinging to the beat of alternative rock coming from the DJ's station.

He slipped his hands under her coat on her shoulders. She shot him a warning look, but he reciprocated with a 'don't-you-trust-me?' pout. In flash, the leather was off and back on her chair, exposing her tiny, provocative red dress. The other guys on the dance floor immediately were drawn to the couple, and glaring jealously at Spike. Not watching them, but still grinning as he felt their gazes on him and his Slayer, he reached one hand around Buffy's waist and drew her closer to him. She, surprisingly, didn't challenge him, and moved her own fingers up his arm to rest on his bicep. And the two danced.

The motions were slow at first, simple movements of the hips, but slowly they began to really dance. Any eyes that weren't on Buffy were on her vampire, and many licked their lips involuntarily. The song then switched, but both were locked in each other's eyes.

His eyes were so blue, so caring. Buffy was sure she would never think of blue as a cool color again. They were narrowed on hers with such tenderness and warmth she could have sworn she would have melted right there on the dance floor. Normally, she would have turned away by now, but she couldn't help it. Everything was in his eyes.

Spike could see her whole past reflected in her green orbs. The pain, the loss, the suffering were present, but they were also conflicting with the love for her friends and family, the sweetness of her nature, the gentleness of her touch. More then anything, he wanted her in his arms, completely and utterly his, and to save her from everything that could ever hurt her. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor.

The slowly came back to reality as another fast paced song played. With a wolfish grin, Spike became to move his hips faster, and Buffy followed his lead.

_So here we are_

_Back to the start again_

_Trying hard to wait till morning_

_Hey, raise and shine_

_And open up your eyes_

_To give this world some color_

_Shine on Diamond Eyes_

_Separate the space_

_Between love and lies_

Diamond Eyes. He liked that. Because that's exactly what her eyes were. Glittering. Beautiful. Priceless. And he couldn't help but grin at the irony of the first line. Back where it started. Stake him if that wasn't one hundred percent true.

_And as days go by_

_The memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_And as days go by_

_The memories remain_

_I won't let go_

Buffy stared at him and wondered if he'd ever wait for her. Something told her he would. But she didn't feel like taking chances.

_These days remain the same_

_Pictures fade away_

_Please don't ever change_

_Please don't change your mind_

_No matter what they say_

_I'll always wait_

He hoped she understood that he'd always being waiting for her, even if she didn't want him to be. He hoped she would never change her mind about them. He hoped she would be able to tell her friends about him, one day. He hoped for a lot of things. But his hope was on short supply, and he knew it, so he settled with 'I hope she knows I really love her.'

_And as days go by_

_The memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_And as days go by_

_The memories remain_

_I won't let go_

_These days remain the same_

_Pictures fade away_

She smiled as she thought about the pictures he had collected of her before he told her he loved her, and wondered if they were fading as well. For some reason, she hoped they hadn't, so that in case there was a repeat of last summer, at least he wouldn't be alone.

The song began to slow down, and unconsciously they drew closer together, his strong arms around her waist and his around his neck. Their mouths were so close they could have been kissing, if not caught in the gaze of the other.

_I hope you never_

_I hope you never _

_Fade_

_As you_

_Drift through my_

_Veins_

There wasn't a statement truer. He knew he would want her forever, and that if she ever died again he would probably just walk into the welcoming sunlight. But she was there with him now, and that was what mattered.

_Shine on_

_Shine on_

_Shine on Diamond Eyes_

_Shine on_

_Shine on_

_Shine on Diamond Eyes_

_Shine on _

_Shine on_

_Shine on Diamond Eyes_

His Diamond Eyes. She radiated power and glory, and it felt like that whole part was made solely for her as he watched her watch him.

Then the music began to pick again, but neither noticed the song as it finished. And neither moved away.

_And as days go by_

_The memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_As days go by_

_I swear I'll try_

_Until I die _

_Anything for you_

The song faded, repeating the last lines over and over. But as the rest of the couples began to move with a new song, one in the center remained locked in a tender kiss so different from all their other time spent together.

A/N: So, you like? R&R, please! Ooh, and the song is 'The Transition' by Hawthorne Heights.


End file.
